amor entre cantantes
by felxipex5
Summary: kyuhyun tenia un sueño el cual era convertirse en cantante junto con sus amigos, pero cierto dia debe mudarse lo que hace dificil volver a ver a sus amigos, entonces un dia la sment estaba haciendo audiciones en su ciudad y el no dudo y fue y para su suerte quedo seleccionado.


kyuhyun se encontraba con sus amigos donde habían 12 hombres y 9 mujeres, todos querían ser cantantes

kyuhyun: bueno chicos quiero decirles algo, me voy a mudar

leeteuk: no puede ser, se suponía que nos volveríamos cantantes juntos

kyuhyun: lo se pero mis padres se deben ir por cosas de trabajo y debo irme con ellos, siento no poder cumplir mi sueño con ustedes.

Taeyeon: no te preocupes,pero prometenos que nos mantendremos en contacto

Kyuhyun: claro, no pienso dejar nuestra amistad, me esforzare para cumplir mi sueño.

Siwon: si, nosotros también

Kyuhyun: bueno adiós chicos

Tiffany: adiós, mañana te podemos ir a visitar antes que te vayas?

Kyuhyun: claro, espero verlos

Kyuhyun se va de hay y ordena sus cosas para irse al siguiente dia

Kyuhyun: no puedo creer que me mude, extrañare a mis amigos dijo apenado, pero lograre convertirme en cantante dijo apunto de dormirse

Al otro dia los chicos habían venido a despedirse de el

Kyuhyun: bueno chicos creo que me tengo que ir

Todos: adiós cuídate

Kyuhyun: adiós dijo con la mano

Taeyeon: kyuhyun espera!

Kyuhyun: que pasa taeyeon

Taeyeon: n nada, olvídalo

Kyuhyun: esta bien adiós

Entonces el auto de kyuhyun comenzó a perderse de la vista de los chicos

Yesung: bueno chicos, ahora deberemos esforzarnos para convertirnos en cantantes y algún dia poder encontrarnos con kyuhyun

Todos : si

Taeyeon: bueno chicos yo me voy dijo despidiéndose

Hyoyeon: quieres que te acompañe taeyeon

Taeyeon: no estare bien sola

Ya al llegar a casa taeyeon va a su habitación y se pone a llorar

Taeyeon: no puede ser se ha ido y no tuve el valor de decirle lo que siento, ahora no se cuando podre volver a verlo, también me sentía presionada ya que a sunny,seohyun y jessica al parecer también les gusta, pero ahora se fue dijo deprimida

Taeyeon: no dijo limpiándose las lagrimas, no llorare mas, prometo que cuando lo vuelva a ver me confesare

Ya habían pasado meses desde que kyuhyun, y al parecer sm entertainment estari haciendo un audición en la ciudad donde vivía y obviamente el partciparia

Kyuhyun: oh ya no puedo esperar a ir a la audiccion, espero poder quedar seleccionado

Al otro dia

Kyuhyun: esta bien es hora de ir

Después de un viaje de varios minutos llego a la audición, había una gran fila, pasaron varios minutos hasta que le toco

Juez: que pase el siguiente

Kyuhyun pov : bien es hora de brillar

Juez:hola, cual es tu nombre

Kyuhyun: me llamo cho kyuhyun

Juez: esta bien, que cantaras ?

Kyuhyun:cantare ma first de hyun seung( la estaba escuchando mientras escribia esto)

Juez:muy bien comienze

Después de la audición

Juez: wow, eso fue muy bueno, te llamaremos para saber si quedas

Kyuhyun:esta bien adiós

Después de una semana en la que kyuhyun estaba ansioso por saber si había quedado, y para su suerte ese dia le llamaron

Ring ring ( sonido de teléfono)

Kyuhyun: pueden ser ellos, tomo el teléfono

Seleccionador de sment : hola hablo con cho kyuhyun cierto

Kyuhyun: si habla con el

Sellecionador de sment: le llamo para decirle que usted ha quedado sellecionado en la compañía, lo esperamos mañana en el aeropuerto

Kyuhyun: claro,adiós

Seleccionador de sment: adiós y recuerde debe llegar a tiempo

Kyuhyun: esta bien.( cuelga el teléfono), no lo puedo creer he quedado seleccionado, le contare a mis amigos.( tomando su teléfono)

Mientras en otro lado sus amigos estaban practicando para unas audiciones que vendrían a su ciudad pronto

Leeteuk( suena su teléfono) disculpen me están llamando. Hola

Kyuhyun:hola leeteuk estas con los chicos?

Leeteuk: si estamos practicando por que una compañía vendrá a hacer audiciones

Kyuhyun: oh que bien, diles que se acerquen y pon el teléfono en altavoz

Leeteuk: esta bien, chicos acérquense kyuhyun quiere decirnos algo

Taeyeon: kyuhyun en serio

Leeteuk: si .vengan acérquense ( poniendo el teléfono en altvoz

Kyuhyun: hola chicos como han estado

Todos:bien

Kyuhyun: me alegro, quiero decirle algo muy importante, he quedado seleccionado por la sm entertainment

Ryeowook: en serio!

Yoona: wow no puedo creerlo, tu sueño se ha hecho realidad

Kyuhyun: si mañana me ire a seul

Sunny: que bien felicitaciones

Kyuhyun: gracias,bueno chicos colgare tendre que ordenar mis cosas, por cierto escuche que habrá una audición en vuestra ciudad

Leeteuk : si será mañana

Kyuhyun:que bien solo les quiero desear suerte y que les vaya muy bien

Yuri: claro kyu nos ira bien no es cierto chicos

Todos: si!

Kyuhyun: bueno chicos, buena suerte, les hablo luego

Taeyeon: kyuhyun espera

Kyuhyun: que pasa taeyeon

Taeyeon: te quería preguntar si tienes novia dijo nerviosa

Kyuhyun: pues no, aun espero a la indicada

Eso hizo que algunas chicas se tranquilizaran

Taeyeon: oh que bien, bueno adiós

Kyuhyun: adiós chicos ( cuelga el teléfono)

ryeowook pov : por que kyuhyun le habrá preguntado eso, no será que esta enamorada de el, no no lo creo dijo tranquilizándose

sooyoung: hey taeyeon por que le hiciste esa pregunta a kyuhyun, no será que te gusta dijo con una mirada picara, a lo que kyuhyun se puso nerviosa

taeyeon: n n no, claro que no

heechul: si ? dijo con tono de no creerle

taeyeon: pues si

heechul: pues yo no lo creo ya que el dia en que kyuhyun se fue, tu te fuiste antes que nadie, no será que te entristeciste ya que no podiste declarártele

taeyeon: no nada de eso, solo estaba triste ya que pensé que nunca lo volveria a ver

jessica: taeyeon eso es verdad? Dijo con cara de enojo

taeyeon: si te lo juro

jessica: esta bien

donghae: jaja eso significa que kyuhyun es el único sin pareja dijo burlándose

tiffany: donghae no te burles de kyu, tendrá sus razones

donghae: si claro seguro estará esperando a seohyun

taeyeon: por que seohyun

eunhyuk : yo se, recuerdo que un dia estábamos charlando hasta que a shindong se le ocurrio preguntar quien era nuestro tipo ideal, a lo que kyuhyun dijo que seohyun

taeyeon: estas mintiendo cierto

shindong: no es verdad si quieres te lo muestro ( saco su teléfono)

en eso muestran el momento que en el cual kyuhyun había dicho eso ya que lo tenían grabado

taeyeon: oh no

kang in : pues al parecer era cierto

seohyun: eso significa que a kyuhyun le gusto dijo feliz

hyoyeon: parece que si

leeteuk: bueno chicos paremos esto y pongámonos a praticar dijo con voz de líder

todos: claro

mientras con kyuhyun

kyhuyun: bien mañana partire espero que me vaya bien dijo antes de dormirse

 **bueno espero que les haya gustado, si les gusto dejen sus review acepto criticas ya sean positivas o negativas, tratare de actualizar seguido adiós.**


End file.
